Content service providers, including distributors, networks, and studios, target a diverse set of device classes including set-tops, Internet-connected televisions, mobile tablets, mobile handsets, PCs, gaming devices, and other leased or customer-owned consumer electronic platforms. While this diverse set represents multiple form factors, distributors seek to establish a common and pervasive brand presence across all screens in the customer's electronic device ecosystem. One way to help establish a common brand is to include a common user login (authentication) process across multiple form factors. Further, device authentication is critical to protecting content monetization. Usage permissions are granted to authenticated users in ways that permit normal user consumption habits and limit consumption to prevent content sharing beyond the boundary of the customer account (and associated customer devices). Accurate usage management practices, such as concurrent stream and device limits, are thus anchored on accurate device authentication. Accordingly, it is desirable to establish a coherent and consistent method of authenticating users. A dedicated public key infrastructure (PKI) is secure, but not compatible across all devices, and requires installation of additional software on user devices. System host identifiers (e.g., a manufacturer serial number) are not consistently available across device classes, and are not easily verifiable. Third party content security solutions, such as a digital rights management (DRM) solutions are often accessible across all classes of devices where content is permitted, but these security solutions can be short-lived and are not verifiable outside of the security solution. Accordingly, switching security solutions and/or using a device identity verified by one security solution to access content from another resource outside of that security solution is not feasible. These and other shortcomings are addressed in the present disclosure.